Inuyasha and sesshoumaru final showdown
by kuriokami
Summary: OK this is my first fic so dont go flaming me ok^_^ this is the final showdown bettween inuyasha and sesshoumaru and one will die.... well if i get a few reviews i'll post the rest up so R&R.


Kuriokami: Hi this is my first fanfic that I have written, my sister chibimizutenshi told me about this site so I decided to check it out and it's awesome, so I decided to write a fic and here I am. Now I hope you like my fic. If I get a lot of good reviews I'll keep writing the other chapters to it but for now here is the first, enjoy! Oh ya, my sis might pop in once in a while to beta it but you can just ignore her for now  
so R&R.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: "Hey you stupid lawyers my sis said to write this and say that I don't own this story but I say NAHHHH!!!" (Sticks tongue out and raspberries the lawyers) Lawyers look at each other and throw their suitcases on the floor and they transform into weapons of mass destruction "Ok ok I don't own this and never will" lawyers walk away carrying there weapons (Kuriokami laughs as he had his fingers crossed) lawyers turn around and blast Kuriokami X_X (ouch) "ok maybe you've won for now but Ill be back... "  
  
*****************************^_^(I love making little pics)*******************  
  
Chapter One  
The beginning.  
  
"Kagome wake up already your going to be late," said kagomes mother as she went up the stairs. "Kagome your going to be late for school now get up" said kagomes mother as she walked into kagomes room and stopped right in the door way seeing the bed empty, everything laying in the same place it did when kagome left to search for jewel shards. "Oh kagome why do you do this to me, every day I think your upstairs sleeping, then when I enter your room I remember your off on your journey, when are you going to come home" as she sighs on the door way.  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up were going to be late now I want to get home!"  
"Shut up Kagome am going as fast as I can already and what's the rush?"  
"Today's my birthday and my grandfather has a surprise for me and I don't want to disappoint him so step on it!!!"(Smacks Inuyasha on the head leaving a lump)  
"Alright already get off my back Kagome." Kagome gets off inuyasha's back and walks over to the well remembering when she first went in it..  
"Inuyasha why don't you come back with me to the future"  
"Why? So people can get scared and run away?"  
"You can stay with me and we can make you look human, we just have to cover those cute little ears of yours with something" kagome pulls at Inuyasha's ears. ^@_@^  
"Let go!!!"  
"Oh calm down doggy boy! I think they're quite cute."  
"Don't call me cute (arf! arf! _) stupid girl!!"  
"Remember now Inuyasha, all I have to say is one word and you'll obey like a good little doggy."  
"GRRRR!! I dare you to say it! Go on! I am nobody's lap dog!"  
"Ok then Sit boy!!" Inuyasha falls straight down smacking the ground with a loud thump.. ((Kuriokami: now who couldn't see that coming^_^.))  
"Told you I could make you obey me hehehe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden in the high treetops, Sesshoumaru, spies down at his half brother.  
"Inuyasha. ," he says to himself, "Trader. You have stained the blood line of our father and for that you shall pay." Sesshoumaru disappears into the darkness of the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha cautiously sniffs the air.  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
"Nothing lets go already."  
Kagome jumps onto Inuyasha's back and jumps into the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now Inuyasha you shall die." Sesshoumaru jumps into the well right as Inuyasha does.  
  
Back in the future.  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome start to leave the well's shrine, Inuyasha catches a glimpse of something shooting out of the well's shrine behind them.  
"Who's there!!?" Inuyasha shouts as he turns around the corner ready to attack whoever stood there but right around the corner was Sota who fell down, shocked to see Inuyasha ready to shred him to pieces..  
" Inuyasha stop! That's Sota, remember?"  
"Ahhhh!! Get away!!" Sota screams.  
"Calm down Sota that's Inuyasha" Sota gets up off the ground and brushes self off. "So it's you Inuyasha. So is he your boyfriend kagome?"  
Kagome blushes.  
"What are you nuts! Me? With him? That's crazy!" She shouts at her brother. "Hey sota what are you doing here?"  
"I was waiting for you."  
"You know your not suppose to be here. Grandpa told you so."  
"Ya but I wanted to see you. And what's dog boy doing here?" Inuyasha runs up to sota then bark and growls in his face.  
"Inuyasha stop that! He's my brother! Now sit boy!!" Inuyasha falls to the ground and smacks his head on the ground.  
"Ha! you deserved that dog boy" Inuyasha gets up ready to tear off Sota's head.  
"Sit boy!!"  
"Sota try not to get on Inuyasha' bad side please?" Inuyasha gets pissed and jumps onto a tree and sits.  
"Hey Kagome you better hurry then. Grandpa's waiting for you. And what are you getting for your birthday?  
"I don't really know."  
"Well hurry up then. I'll be inside waiting for you" Inuyasha jumps down off the tree and lands beside kagome.  
"So do you want me to come in with you?" "Its up to you I guess. But why don't you?" "Alright then lets go"  
  
Inuyasha and kagome walk down the stairs to kagomes house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now I shall revive those who served me." Sesshoumaru jumps to the well; he walks to the side and withdraws his kanata the Tenseiga.  
  
(Kuriokami: oh pretty sword just if you don't know it has the power to revive one hundred humans in one swipe.)  
  
He holds the sword in disgust "The sword you left me father can revive one hundred humans so then why is it that I got this when Inuyasha got the tetsusaiga but non the less it may come in handy for this." Sesshoumaru takes the mighty Tenseiga and swipes on the floor of the well. The entire shrine begins to shake, sesshoumaru jumps back, out of the dirt rises 3 figures, Jakken, Rin and, nuraku.  
  
Ok the end hope you like the beginning if I get a few good reviews then ill post up the rest of the chapters well that's why I left you at a cliffhanger^_^. Please R&R.  
((thanks to Sayuri for correcting me on sesshoumaru's name.)) 


End file.
